Naruto of the Carribbean
by randomdude24
Summary: Not good with summeries so here goes. Naruto a shinobi who learned to be a pirate from the Captain of the Flying Dutchman Hector Barbossa now back from the dead Naruto leads the crew of the Black Pearl as a Ruthless Madman who seeks to destroy the shinobi world of it's injustice and shows them what a true pirate is and will begin a new age of pirates. Naruhina
1. The Beginnings of a Pirate

**Naruto of the Caribbean**

**AN: Ok this is the first story I ever wrote so give me a break if it is not that good, and if it does need some work then give me some ideas because I'm open to any ideas you people have.**

**AN: I might think of a better title for this since I just went off the top of my head. I got inspired to do a crossover like this after reading maverick9871 story Pirates Maelstrom**

**AN: I made this change becasuse I felt the story would be better if it took place after the Sasuke Retrieval mission**

**The Beginnings of a Pirate**

_I don't own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean_

_ With Naruto_

Naruto was in a cell thinking how this could of happened Naruto and his team was to bring back Sasuke, he brought him back and the entire village turned against siding with the Uchiha.

_Council_

. "The dope tried to kill I DEMAND PAYBACK I WASN'T RUNNING I WAS TRYING TO KILL SOME OF ORCHIMARU'S MEN."

Really Uchiha my son Kiba tells a different story says you ran with some of his men to get training from that traitor.

My son Chouji says the same.

As well as my nephew, Neji.

The citizen council begins barking saying the Uchiha has told the truth. Tsunade begins saying "ENOUGH we are not getting anywhere like this so I propose we let Kakashi decide since he was there with them."

Kakashi enters. "Alright Kakashi you were their when the two were fighting you decide if Naruto is to be executed."

Kakashi knew the answer right away, "KILL HIM, he tried to kill the last loyal Uchiha, and worst of all he is losing control of the kyuubi and even better reason to kill him.

Tsunade and the entire shinobi side were shocked while the Uchiha and the rest of the council have a pride look on their faces.

Danzo speaks ups "Alright seems we have reached our decision the DEMON will be executed, so how should he be executed any suggestions Uchiha."

"HANG HIM, so the entire village can see his lifeless body and shows what happens to traitors."

_Prison Cell_

DEMON GET UP, the guard kicks him in the stomach. "Come on your execution begins DEMON."

Naruto is brutally escorted and as soon as he reaches the door he gets a blind fold put around his eyes and the guard escorts him to the execution stand, where his blind fold is taken off and sees the entire village cheering for his death.

Tsunade begins to speak, "Uzumaki Naruto you have been convicted of almost killing a fellow shinobi and the council has decided you will execute for your crimes, you will be hanged for your crime."

"But I'm innocent this can't be right."

"Sorry dope I decided you will be hanged."

Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke walking forward and grabbed the rope for his hanging.

"Teme I hope you suffer in the pits of hell when you die."

Sasuke smirked, "Bold words from a man about to die, now get over hear so the world is a better place DEMON."

"Can I have at least a few last words?"

"Not that it will make a difference, go head."

The rope gets put around his neck and his begins singing

**Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high**

**Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die**

**Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high**

**Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die**

**The King and his men stole the queen from her bed**

**and bound her in her bones**

**The seas be ours and by the powers**

**Where we will...we'll roam**

**Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high**

**Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die**

**Some men have died and some are alive**

**And others sail on the sea**

**With the keys to the cage**

**And the devil to pay**

**We lay to Fiddler's Green!**

**Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high**

**Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die**

**The bell has been raised from its watery grave**

**Do you hear its sepulchral tone?**

**A Call to all, pay heed to the squall**

**And turn your sail towards home!**

**Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high**

**Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.**"

Sasuke smirk eventually went down and asked "That's some song where did you hear?"

"That song has been in my memory since the day I was born, the song of freemen, and this day I die a free man"

"Whatever" Sasuke pulls the lever and this day Naruto dies.

Naruto wakes up on a ship seeing men walking around working on it and sees a man with a monkey on his shoulder and says, "Well well looks like we got a new member of our crew, hey kid you best believe in ghost stories cause you're in one."

Naruto looks at him with confusion and says "What were am I and who the hell are you!"

"Who am I? Well my name is Hector Barbossa land lover, but you are to address me as Captain Barbossa and welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman and if you haven't realized you're a dead man now and I'm here to give you a choice you could suffer the choice of dying or serve on my ship for 100 years or until I say your done so whats your choice land lover."

Naruto thought about it and asked, "Before I choose are you a shinobi?"

"No I'm a pirate and I've heard of shinobi, as well that song you sang do know what that song is about, judging by the look on face you don't know, well the song is about pirates, that's why I'm giving you the chance to escape death, you sang the song of pirates, and I watched you die even pirates deserve a fair trial so I saved you, but does it matter what I am, I'm giving you a choice to live and when your time is done I'll send you back where you're from." Said Barbossa

Naruto gave it more thought and hate to admit but Barbossa was right.

"I've made my choice I will serve and when I'm done you are to send back to the elemental nations, so I get my vengeance against those who defy me."

"One last question does time move the same here?"

"No it doesn't ten yeasr on this ship is equal to about one year were you are from"

"Now done to business since your just a kid and a land lover you will start out as a cabin boy and if you play your cards right, you might be a captain with your own crew, but were getting ahead of ourselves now brat swab the deck and work fast you just might get an early beating for getting behind."

Naruto was shocked and yelled, and given a mop and a bucket and started to swab the deck.

"THIS SUCKS, I HATE YOU CAPTAIN DICKHEAD."

The entire crew was shocked and looked and all Barbossa did was laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHA, You have spirit land lover keep that up you might be a Captain one day, so get used to it for the next 100 YEARS your favorite captain is me."

Naruto just looked at him and then Jack the monkey jumped on his head. "Well looks like Jack's taken a liking to you."

Next thing they new Jack was pooping on his head. "Whoops spoke to soon."

"YOU STUPID MONKEY I'LL KILL YOU."

All Jack did was runaway.

**AN: Ok let me answer some questions I know people have the reason Barbossa is Captain of the Flying Dutchman is I wanted Naruto to follow someone very pirate like and Will Turner does not fit description.  
AN: Naruto will have the Black Pearl as his ship along with his own crew, I felt the Black Pearl would a good ship for Naruto.**

**AN: Lastly in this story Naruto is going to act like both Jack and Barbossa, what I mean is Naruto will be as mad as Jack and as ruthless as Barbossa, and no he won't runaway like Jack does. I might add a bit of Davy Jones.**

**AN: Tell me what you think like I said this is my very first story so give me a break if it is not that good.**


	2. The Return

The Return

**AN: All right I've made my mind on BlackBeards sword and Naruto's flag**

**AN: In the chapter you'll find out about Naruto's flag and the 9 pirate lords**

_I don't own Naruto or Pirates of the Caribbean_

_10 years later_

It has been 10 years since the death of Naruto and the entire village celebrated on the _Demon's_ death and ever since the village has celebrated his death.

As for the village it has grown since especially Sasuke who is rumored to be the next Hokage after Tsunade dies.

Sakura has become more of a bitch since the bridge she has become ruthless in giving her love what he wants even if it means killing people who speak against him.

Ino has become well a bitch who has become just like Sakura giving Sasuke what he wants and has entered the Interrogation unit and making all the clan leaders to submit or have its most precious secrets reveled to not only Konoha but the entire Shinobi world.

Tenten has changed a lot and is willing to do anything for the Uchiha like any fangirl

Lee has not changed a bit still on the whole youth with Guy and sees the Konoha a very terrible to live and both never saw Naruto as a demon and deserved better.

**(AN: Getting Lazy so I'll just speed up Hinata heartbroken and Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, i were always on Naruto's side and believe his alive somehow and Neji has changed and only wants vengenace for the Sasuke killing Naruto.)**

_Festival of the Demons Death_

All over the village people were celebrating the demons death involving dancing, games, and a huge bonfire during the night. Only a few were in a state of depression and just spend time in Naruto's old house.

_Port near Konoha _

It was about 7 in the morning and the port was busy unloading cargo, merchants selling goods, and ships entering and leaving, it was a normal day for everyone when all of a sudden a ship as black as night with black sails entered the port and everyone heard them singing.

**(Song: Randy Dandy Shanty) Heard if from Assassins Creed Black Flag **

_**Now we are ready to head for the Horn,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!**_

The men were singing so loud and cheerful the entire port stopped what they were doing to listen.

_**Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!**_

When the ship go closer everyone saw the entire crew were dancing and drinking a lot of rum

_**Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**Where the pretty young gals all come down in their flocks,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!**_

_**Heave a pawl, oh, heave away,**_

_**Way, ay, roll an' go!**_

_**The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored,**_

_**Timme rollickin' randy dandy O!**_

_**Come breast the bars, bullies, an' heave her away,**_

_**Soon we'll be rollin' her 'way down the Bay,**_

_**Sing goodbye to Sally an' goodbye to Sue,**_

_**For we are the boy-os who can kick 'er through.**_

_**Oh, man the stout caps'n an' heave with a will,**_

_**Soon we'll be drivin' her 'way down the hill.**_

_**Heave away, bullies, ye parish-rigged bums,**_

_**Take yer hands from yer pockets and don't suck yer thumbs.**_

_**Roust 'er up, bullies, the wind's drawin' free,**_

_**Let's get the glad-rags on an' drive 'er to sea.**_

_**We're outward bound for Vallipo Bay,**_

_**Get crackin', m' lads, 'tis a hell o' a way!**_

The ship came into port and dropped anchor and the entire port went about their jobs.

_On the ship_

A man with a white pirates shirt, black vest, brown pants, with black pirate boots, orange bandana on top of his head with blonde hair, he was holding a Captain's Hat **(AN: Like the one Jack always wears)** also on his waist the man had The Sword of Trition **(AN:Blackbeards sword) **and a gun on his other waist, and hanging down from his belt a compass. Lastly he had an eye patch over his left eye and his other eye as blue as the sea

The man was at the helm having a drink of rum before he told his crew what to do next, "Alright men you know of the grudge I have against Konoha and I've heard their holding a festival in my name, I'm honored they care so much about my death maties, so hears the plan I sneak in, steals the citizen's council money, have some rum, wait for the Uchiha to give his speech then crash the party and stain the one thing he values his so called pride, after that reveal my exeistence, any objections."

Naruto looked around, "Ok then time to put everyone in the bottle until I release everyone Mr. Gibbs you're in charge and hold my hat until I get back and if it's gone when I release you no rum for you and the crew for a week.''

Naruto tossed Gibbs his hat walked of the ship with a black cloak covering himself. Took out a bottle and then the entire ship and crew were pulled into the bottle and placed in his bag and made his way to Konoha. **(AN: I was thinking of a way for Naruto to make his ship to travel on land and I was watching On Stranger Tides and thought if Blackbeard could put an entire ship in a bottle why not have the ship and entire crew in a bottle so I decided to do this.) **Naruto made his way to Konoha and saw the entire village celebrating his death, before he could go any further the two gurads at the entrance Izumo and Kotestu yelled, "Hey you can't go any further into the village until we know who you are and why you here so answer my questions.

Naruto with his black cloak looked at them and gave his name, "Fine land lovers my name is Capt. Jack Sparrow, Sailor and occasional adventure, I'm here for the festival the entire village celebrates savy."

Kotestu looked at him, "A sailor here unusual, but if you're here to celebrate the DEMON'S death then go right in, but before you go you said you're a Captain where is your crew."

"At the port I came to get some supplies in the village I can't find at the port land lovers, if there is no more questions can I go."

"Alright go ahead"

"Hey Izumo, Kotestu Lord Uchiha needs to speak to you." Said Sakura

"Alright we are on our way."

After those two left Capt. Jack Sparrow or Naruto saw they left the money here and took it. "Fools leaving money in the open for a pirate, taking the councils money is going to be easier than I thought."

Naruto opened his compass to show the way to the council's money vault the compass pointed to the north and started walking there.**(AN: Yes this is Jack's compass)**

As naruto was making his walk to the vault he noticed the entire village had a giant wooden statue of him and quickly learned they are going to burn it after the Uchiha's speech and knew that would be the best time to bring to the Pearl and crew out of the bottle.

Ignoring everything going on around him he followed his compass and was at the Hokage tower, he entered the tower and noticed a room with people talking, so he decided to listen in.

_Inside the room_

Naruto recognized one of the voices, "Thank you for coming Izumo and Kotestu."

"Anything for you Lord Uchiha, so what do you need?"

Sasuke smirked, "What I need is you to discover a way to make the clans give me their full support to be the next hokage, I don't care what you do torture the clan leaders for I care."

"It shall be done Lord Uchiha."

"Good, oh before you go did anyone strange appear at the gate?"

"Well there was this one Sailor who called himself Capt. Jack Sparrow; he was covered in black cloak so we didn't see his face."

"Why was he here?"

"He told us he came to collect supplies he could not get at the port, plus he wanted to see the festival."

Sasuke just had a blank face on him, "Alright then go do your job."

"Right away."

Naruto just looked at Izumo and Kotestu with disgust, "I'll make sure to kill those suck ups in the confusion tonight."

Naruto just kept walking until he came on the council room and saw two vaults in the back, "Alright know which is the citizen's council vault," Naruto looked at his compass and it pointed at the left one, "Ok can then, know how to open it."

Before Naruto could figure it a couple gurads came in, "HEY what are you doing in here?"

"Who me?"

"YES you, tell us now and no lying."

"Alright here's the truth I've come here to steal the citizen councils money, destroy the festival, hurt the Uchiha and leave go out to sea to pillage and plunder to my heart's desire."

"I said no lies." "I think he's telling the truth."

"Or even if the truth was being told and you didn't believe making the liar honest one and honest one a liar."

"Wait what, are you mad."

"Maybe so do you two have a key for this vault?"

"YES, every shinobi who guards the vault is given one."

"Good know can you hand it over."

Both said, "NO."

"Can't say I'm pleased to hear that."

Naruto took out his sword and sliced the one shinobi's neck killing him and jabbing his sword to the other shinobi's heart killing him.

"Alright now where is the key, Ah here we are."

Naruto took the key and opened the vault, the vault opened a there was gold and hundreds on dollars in here.

"Well the citizen council is has been doing extremely well until now, time to clean house," Naruto took off his eye patch revealing a rinnegan sharingan combination eye, Naruto activated it and all the gold and money was sent into a different dimension.

"Know what to do with you two, Ah I know," Naruto took out a rope, dragged the bodies, tied the rope to the ceiling and tied the rope to their necks, and finally wrote a letter, closed the vault and left.

"Now I'll go get some rum"

_Bar_

Naruto entered the bar and took a seat.

"Hey their young man what can I get you."

"I don't suppose you have any rum."

"Only a Sailor asks for that, here you go."

"Thanks."

"So what brings you here?"

"Oh you could say I came to make some coin and enjoy the festival, I have a feeling land lover it is going to be the best yet."

"I have no doubt, about that; it's the ten year anniversary of the DEMON'S death."

As Naruto was drinking his rum a group of shinobi came he immediately recongised the group Lee, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino.

"What do you guys want."

All we wanted was some Sake."

"Fine $1000 for one bottle."

Naruto spoke up, "Isn't that kinda pricey land lover."

"Who are you to speak about prices, these people refuse to accept Lord Uchiha's leadership."

"Who am I Capt. Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, and I highly suggest you give them the normal price or you can kiss your life goodbye." Naruto pointed his gun at him.

"You would kill a man in broad daylight you are either stupid or mad."

"One last chance, fair price savy."

"No."

"Alright then." Naruto pulls the trigger and shoots his dick.

"AHHHHHHHH, are you mad, you shoot my dick."

"Now last chance fair price or no life."

"Fine, fine, but you get out of here."

"Alright, here's you Sake."

Kiba spoke, "Thanks, that was pretty badass shooting a man's dick your mad aren't Sparrow."

"You could say that besides I hate Konoha and don't care for authorities, if they come big deal I'll just kill them."

Chouji spoke up, "What are you?" "Me? I'm a pirate, and I came here to take what I want."

Lee spoke, "A pirate huh, how unyouthful to spend a life of crime."

Naruto said, "Hey it may be a life of crime, but at least I'm free from this hellhole you call a village."

"True"

"I'll see you all at the festival tonight; I hope it's a bang."

_Sparrow leaves_

"Did Sparrow seem familiar to you guys."

"A little, but the man is mad and ruthless I got a strange feeling about him, best to forget about."

_9:00PM Village Center_

Entire crowds were gathered to see Lord Uchiha's annual speech and for the burning of the statue. Naruto was just on top of a building right next to the stand were Uchiha gives his speech.

Sasuke was walking up the stand and everyone grew quiet to hear his speech.

Sasuke spoke, "Thank you all for coming, to celebrate the day of the DEMON'S death." The entire village was cheering over the topic. "Settle down now, thanks to his death I got a hold of all the money that was kept from him, all the scrolls of every justsu available, and best of all his friends with all this I can finally conquer and make the other villages unite under the banner of Konoha, but most of all the banner of Uchiha."

Everyone was cheering and after the cheering ended Sasuke here a very clapping. _CLAP CLAP_

Sasuke turned around seeing a man in a long black cloak, "Hey you what are you doing up here?"

"Who me, well I just wanted to see the citizen's council favorite boo licker and best of all the traitor who killed me."

"What are you talking about if I had killed you, you wouldn't be here now, and I ask again who are you."

"Since you asked I will answer in time but first I think it's time to crash the party land lover."

Naruto took out a ship in a bottle. "What's a ship in a bottle going to do?"

"You'll see." Naruto took the cork out and then thunder started, the ground itself was shaking, everyone all of a sudden started to smell seawater and next the ship came out, everyone ran to get out of the way the ship landed and toppled the wooden statue and next everyone saw the BLACK FLAG of a pirate the flag had **(AN: All credit to this flag go to brother of kane**) a fox skull with the symbol of konoha on its skull with ninetail like objects in a swirl like a whirlpool around it. Someone yelled, "PIRATES."

"You you're a pirate, maybe I am maybe I'm not anyway I came here to steal and take what I want this day."

"Men get him."

"Naruto was surrounded by 20 shinobi, they attacked, but Naruto disappeared and reappear on the ship, "Mr. Gibbs my hat." "Aye Captain." "Thank you."

Naruto took his hat and walked to the front of the ship, "Ok now traitor you want to know my name well let's take off this cloak."

The man takes off his cloak and everyone was shocked the Sasuke and the civilian council were beyond pissed while the clans had not but pride. "My name is Captain Naruto Uzumaki of the Black Pearl, I am a pirate who served under my captain and mentor of the Flying Dutchman Hector Barbossa, and now I have come back from the dead to unite my brothers against the shinobi world, well mostly Konoha, alright men lets show them the power of a pirate GO.

**AN: Stopping here and so you've saw I gave Naruto Blackbeards sword and his pirate flag.**

**AN: Tell me what you think, should change it a little rate and tell me what you think.**

**AN: Just remember writing stories is kinda new for me and I'm still open to any suggestions people have.**


	3. The Battle of Konoha

The Battle of Konoha

**AN: This Chapter will just introduce members of Naruto's crew and the skills they have.**

Gibbs yelled, "You heard the captain go."

The pirates jumped off the Pearl and engaged anyone who held a blade against them. As for Naruto he stayed on the ship and waited to see if any could make it on it and he was right small group made on including Sasuke, Izumo, Kotestu, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Kakashi with the 20 shinobi who surrounded him earlier.

"Well well savy you made aboard the Pearl, but do you think you can really beat me on my ship."

Sasuke smirked, "It's just a ship and I can beat you anywhere."

Kakashi yelled, "Lord Uchiha can beat anyone in the shinobi world."

Naruto smirked, "That may be true, but my powers come from a world filled with pirates."

Naruto put a hand on his sword and moved it a little to the left moving the rope on the ship moved towards them and soon the rope tied around all the shinobi, "I win Bastards."

One of the shinobi, "What are you talking about the battle has not even started yet."

"Tell me what happens to traitors, traitors HANG."

Naruto pulled out his sword and everyone was pulled up, "What the hell is going on, how is this happening."

The rope keep crawling around the 20 shinobi and reached their necks and keep get tighter up to the point where they were strangled to death. While the rest were just hanging upside.

"DEMON you better let us down, before we kill you," "Really you plan to kill me when I can have my crew who's killing you soldiers here in seconds, and when I can have the rope around your necks so fast you could have time to react, bitch get comfortable and watch my crew kill them."

"Why don't we watch the most loyal and dangerous members of my crew, First up my first mate Mr. Gibbs.

_With Gibbs_

Gibbs was surrounded by a total of 30 shinobi and the shinobi called out **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**, Gibbs rushed towards a few of them and used his sword to slice their necks used their bodies as shields from the fire. "HA, we finally killed one."

"Oh really." The fire died down revealing the shinobi Gibbs killed turned to ash and Gibbs himself just covered in a bit of soot, "Aye now lets get serious." With those words Gibbs soon took out his pistol and sword and started shooting and slicing the shinobi, "Please have mercy," "Should have thought about that before treating our Captain like a monster," Gibbs pulled the pistol killing the last shinobi. "Captain was right these guys are weak and have no pride."

_With Naruto_

Everyone was shocked to see 30 skilled shinobi killed like it was nothing.

"If you thought that was scary wait until you see my top canoeer Marty."

Naruto opened the Hatch to below deck and yelled, "HEY MARTY, are the cannons ready?"

Marty came up and everyone laughed , "That's you top canoeer he's a freaking midget."

Marty was pissed, "HEY WHICH ONE OF YOU LAND LOVER'S SAID THAT"

Izumo raised his hand, "What you going to do about, HAHAHAHA.

Marty looked at the Captain, "Captain can I see that bastard."

"Be my guest." The rope on him loosened and fell on the ship; next Marty rushed over and tied a cannon ball to his head.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT'S WITH THE CANNON BALL!?"

"What do you think you're going to be my first shot."

"Marty take the cannon at the front of the ship."

"Thanks Captain."

Marty dragged Izumo to the cannon, "WAIT STOP YOU CAN'T SHOOT ME, LORD UCHIHA WON'T ALLOW IT."

"You really think that bastard can stop me, as long as the Captain has the sword _Lord Uchiha_ as you call him is powerless." Marty continued to drag him and remarkably his head fit, Marty moved the cannon towards the stone statue of Sasuke, Marty lit and Izumo was sent flying and went through the statue, every bone in his body was crushed, but he was still alive until the stone statue fell on top of him killing him.

"Good job Marty now as I said are the cannons ready?"

"Aye Captain, what do you want to hit?"

"See the Uchiha district about 100 meters from here can you destroy all of it?"

"You shame me Captain, of course we can destroy it." Marty rushed below deck and told everyone below deck to aim at the Uchiha district all the cannons were aimed towards the Uchiha district. Before everyone could shoot there was yelling.

"YOU DEMON YOU DARE DESTROY SASUKE-KUN'S GREAT DISTRICT."

"No I'm not going to destroy Marty, the Pearl, the cannons, everyone else below deck will destroy it, and I'm innocent in all this savy.

Sasuke began to yell, "INNOCENT, YOU GAVE THE ORDER TO DESTORY MY HOME."

"True but I'm not the one shooting them savy, READY AIM FIRE."

The cannons were shot making everyone shinobi and pirate stop fighting to see the cannons destroyed the entire Uchiha district, the civilians began yelling, clans had a smirk, and pirates were cheering for the destruction.

Ino yelled, "YOU DEMON WHEN I GET DOWN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Naruto ignored them and starting humming a song, "Yo ho a pirates life for me."

"Who's next, oh yea my best swordsman Ragetti, I don't see him he must be sleeping again with Pintel my top gunsman."

Naruto went below deck and found them sleeping, "HEY LAZYASSES get up you're not killing maties."

Pintel woke up, "Oh is time I thought we have more time Capt. Ok where are my guns ah here they are."

Pintel picked up all 20 of his guns 5 on each side 5 more strapped across his chest and the rest hanging from the back."

Pintel hit Ragetti in his blind spot, "Come we have work to do."

"I know I know let me grab my sword."

Pintel and Ragetti walked up to the deck along with the Captain.

"Say hello to top gunman's Pintel and One-eyed swordmaster Ragetti."

Kotestu smirked, "They look pretty stupid to me DEMON."

"Is that so Pintel, Ragetti kill this man for me."

The rope loosened and Kotestu fell and got on his feet, he was tossed 1 sword and pistol.

"You just gave me the advantage with these I can kill you."

Pintel spoke, "You want to kill the Captain you got to go through us first."

"That won't be hard your just pirate's shinobi are superior in every way."

Naruto was pissed, "Is that so well then if you kill these two I will surrender and the Uchiha can have my sword and the rest of my crew."

"HA get ready to die DEMON."

Kotestu moved fast just went for Naruto, "TIME TO SEND YOU TO HELL."

Naruto didn't move he waited and just moments before the sword came at his heart Kotestu arm was cut off, "WHAT THE HELL, MY ARM." Kotestu was on his knees and saw both Pintel and Ragetti, but Pintel's sword covered in blood, and noticed Ragetti pointed a pistol at him, "WAIT I'LL PAY IF YOU DON'T KILL ME."

The pistol was lowered instead of his head the pistol entered his mouth, Ragetti spoke, "You really think we will betray the Captain that easily, let me tell you something no one on this crew will betray the Captain even for all the world's gold."

Pintel, "Every member of this crew has been saved by the Captain, if one member is taken by the navy he will destroy the entire navy to rescue him, we are proud to serve under him."

Ragetti spoke, "So say goodbye to your pathetic life." The gun was fired and Kotestu was dead.

"Looks like you plan to make the clans submit has back fired hasn't teme."

Sasuke was shocked, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT."

"I was listening in when you summoned Izumo and Kotestu, now Pintel, Ragetti go kill those shinobi right now looks Mr. Gibbs is going to some extra rum after this, and he's killed the most."

Pintel and Ragetti rushed down and began killing shinobi by the dozen's.

"Capatin what can I start shooting I see a lot of good spots to destroy."

Naruto looked over and saw Mullroy, "Alright Mullroy man the swivels I want you to destroy every statue of Sasuke, I see a total of 10 across the village."**(AN: If you don't know who they are, their the two marines who were always arguing and later became pirates after Beckett's death, Mullroy is the skinny one, and Murtogg is the fat one I think.)**

"Aye Captain time to destroy the land lover's statues"

Mullroy armed one of the swivels, but before he could shoot it he heard laughing, "HAHHAHAHAH, that's impossible you can't destroy all the statues of my student there too far away every for cannons to destroy."

Naruto spoke, "True normal cannons can't and it would take a lot of skill for a person is to take them down, but Mullroy is my best sharpshooter he could take down a ship that was 500 meters away, Mullroy show them."

"Aye Captain."

Mullroy shoot the swivels and the first 6 went down, but those were the easy ones, next came the ones near the entrances to the village Mullroy waited and felt the wind move and shoot the next straight up in the air, "Ha what are you aiming at seems you not that good of a sharpshooter."

"Really just wait," Next thing they heard was the sound of cannon balls landing at each of the entrances and heard statues coming down.

Sakura yelled "IMPOSSIBLE, you're not even a shinobi, only shinobi have those kinds of ability's."

Naruto smirked, "Well then shinobi like you are pathetic if you thought that was tough, you girls are nothing, but cocksuckers for the Uchiha."

"Well theirs only two left best bring them out now, come on out Murtogg and Cotton."

Everyone saw a man with a staff and a doll and another man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"I would like everyone to say hello to voodoo master Murtogg and my helm's cotton."

"Captain need any voodoo since you called me."

"I do, can you make a voodoo doll of the Uchiha?"

"Yes now just give a piece of hair."

Naruto used his sword to lower the Uchiha and took a piece of his hair.

"OW why did you take my hair?"

"To make a voodoo doll of you and you'll see, Murtogg get to work."

Murtogg brought a pot and started throwing ingredients in like eye of newt, leg of frog, heart of a squid, and lastly the Uchiha's hair. The pot started glowing and Murtogg put the doll over the pot and the doll levitated and began to glow and changed to a doll that look just like the Sasuke, Naruto took the doll.

"Nice job now let's test it, ok Sasuke I'll let you go."

The rope loosened and Sasuke was on his feet, "HA time for me to go and join the fight."

"Really how can you do that with a broken arm."

"Broken arm what are you talking about?"

Naruto twisted the doll's arm and Sasuke's arm began twisting until he heard a snapping sound. Everyone was shocked to see his arm just broke.

"WHAT THE HELL MY ARM, HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"This is a voodoo doll what I do to the doll will be done to you as well, why don't I break a leg as well."

Naruto began to twist the dolls leg and is broke as well, "SHIT MY LEG, WHAT DO YOU WANT."

"What do I want, well before I tell you."

Naruto walked to the front of the Pearl and yelled to his crew, "OK EVERYONE RETURN TO THE PEARL."

The fighting stopped and everyone returned and the shinobi relaxed, but across the battlefield there were only the dead bodies of shinobi, not one member of his crew was dead, the entire civilian council was beyond pissed, but in no position to argue. Naruto used his sword and released all the shinobi.

"Men throw everyone but the Uchiha off."

Everyone saw the dead bodies of 20 shinobi throw done as well as Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kakashi, as well as Kotestu who was dead. Naruto tied up the Uchiha and showed the entire village what happened to him, they saw the Uchiha's leg and arm broken.

"Now before I tell them what I want, I want something from you, maties hold him down this is going to be fun well for me at least."

The crew held Sasuke down and he couldn't move and Naruto approached with a knife. Naruto got closer and put his fingers around his right eye, and it was pushed with it dangling with the cord still attached until Naruto cut the cord and taking his right eye.

Everyone heard Sasuke yelling and wondered what happened, his body was throw down showing him holding his right eye socket, "THE DEMON TOOK MY RIGHT EYE."

The civilian council began yelling demanding he return the eye, while the clans were just smiling at his lose.

"Thank you for the eye Uchiha, but this is just the beginning of what I have planned, you asked me what I want, well I want to DESTROY KONOHA AND ANY WHO ALLY WITH IT, you have built a nice empire here by men won't bow done just because you demand them the age of shinobi has ended and welcome to the new age of PIRATES.

**AN: Ok this was mostly a introduction chapter to reveal what members are on the pearl.**

**AN: The next chapter will be what Naruto plans for the shinobi world and were he and his fellow pirates are safe.**

**AN: Tell me what you think, have any ideas let me know**


	4. The Plan and Tortuga

The Plan and Tortuga

**AN: School started up and I have to get ready, it is going to be a tough since I have pre-caluc and physics, at least it's my senior year.**

**AN: Now I want to explain a couple things I had for this story, Konoha in this story will be like the East India Trading Company, Sasuke pretty much Lord Beckett, and the akatsuki will have a role in this just wait and see.**

Kakashi helped sasuke up and put sasuke's arm around him, both just looked up to see Naruto and his crew, next Naruto jumped down in front of them, but no one dare engage him.

Naruto had a blank look on his and said, "Best get him to the hospital don't want you dying until I destroy your _Great Empire_."

Sasuke and the council just wanted to kill him for saying that, but no one engaged them and then Naruto said, "Tell me Konoha DO YOU FEAR DEATH?"

Everyone just shivered after hearing that, "You best fear because you're soon going to live it."

"Now Uchiha you said what I want, so I'm going to tell you what I'm planning on doing, now the only reason I'm telling all of Konoha is to at least give me a challenge in destroying the world."

Everyone wasn't sure to be happy because he was telling them his plan or be scared.

"Now here is phase 1 recruit the next 9 or should I say 8 pirate lords and I already have the names of the people here they are Killer Bee, Fu, Ukataka, Han, Roshi, Yagura, Yugito, and of last of all Garaa."

Sasuke just had a smirk, "You will never be able to get them we made sure they won't become a problem so we placed each in the villages impenetrable prisons, they started to become a problem when news spread of your death and they wanted vengeance for killing one of their own, but each of the villages promised to swear loyalty to me and all I asked was to imprison them so they could never get out."

"I know, that's why they are perfect for pirates since I sensed that each have hatred toward their villages and are willing to betray them."

Sakura began to yell, "I'm not sure whether you're stupid or completely insane to try and rescue them after all their DEMON'S as well."

"Yes I am very insane; after all I learned from the best and all it took was a demon to make you look like fools, just imagine an army of them under the black flag."

Naruto looked at the flag with a look of pride, while others looked at it with hatred.

"Now for phase 2, once the 9 pirate lords have been recruited will slowly destroy your empire going village by village and soon Konoha will be nothing and once the villages have fallen we live as pirates plundering to our hearts desire until we die and the age of shinobi is over the age of pirates will begin, HAHAHAHA."

Kakashi looked at him like he was mad, "YOUR COMPLETELY MAD YOU COULD NEVER DO THAT."

"Then stop me at least it will be a challenge I guess, now I think I should take my leave."

Naruto looked up at the ship and yelled, "HEY GIBBS IS EVERYTHING READY."

Gibbs yelled, "AYE CAPTAIN."

"Alright then." Naruto took out a bottle and took the cork off, the ship and everyone on it was soon in the bottle.

"It has been a pleasure Konoha, but duty calls seeya land lovers."

Before Naruto could escape his was surrounded by a group of shinobi

Naruto looked at them and then 3 elders walked forward and they were Danzo, Koharu, and Homura the village elders.

Danzo just had a blank look on his face and said, "Did you really think we let you escape after what you've done, you will bow to us as your superior and hand over everything you have."

Naruto just looked at them and began to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA you know Danzo your right, and I will bow to you as my superior as soon as you SUCK MY SALTY DICK, allow me to show you something."

Naruto took his eyepatch off and revealed his eye.

Danzo began to yell, "ROOT SURROND HIM."

The root surrounded him and naruto with his eye just looked at them and said, "**Amaterasu.**"

All the shinobi were covered in black flames and burned alive and then Naruto ran towards Danzo and grabbed him by the neck and began to choke him, "Know this Danzo I don't bow to anyone especially you." Naruto tighten his grip around Danzo, "I have a code I live by and its _TAKE WHAT YOU CAN AND GIVE NOTHING BACK _so I won't kill you yet I like to see your face when everything come crumbling down." Naruto loosened his grip and Danzo was coughing.

The next thing Naruto was floating in the air, "I like to say it has been a pleasure Konoha, but this day will be the one you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Naruto Uzumaki."

The civilian council became very mad, but before Naruto flew away, "Oh before I forget I like to thank the entire civilian council for their generous donation of gold, HAHAHAHAHA."

Next Naruto flew away and out of sight and the civilian council was confused by what he mean and then became shocked, "EVERYONE TO THE VAULT."

_Council Room_

"The DEMON better not has stolen from us."

The council unlocked the vault and next they saw everything was gone and the only thing left was two dead guards hanged with a note of the ground one of the councilmen picked it up and read it out loud.

_To whoever picks this up I like to thank you for the gold and now Konoha has lost its gold and soon I'll be living like a king. You could take money from the clans but they would never allow BITHCES _

_Sincerely, CAPTAIN NARUTO UZUMAKI_

_P.S. Take what you can give nothing back _

The council was beyond pissed and knew he was right the rest of the gold belongs to the clans now and they would never hand it over.

One of the councilmen spoke, "What do we do know our gold is gone, and he slaughtered our military and took Sasuke's eye."

"We put up and bounty he can't hide from us."

Chozu spoke, "You really thing that will be a good idea sounds like he planned this."

Hiashi, "You do realize this is all your fault if we never hanged him this wouldn't be happening and I doubt we could get close to him."

"HOW DARE YOU this is your fault if you would have aided us in the battle he would not have survived."

Next people heard Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke in a wheelchair come in.

Kakashi spoke, "I don't think it would have mattered he took all of us down like it was nothing.

"What do you mean he didn't even fight?"

Sasuke spoke up, "Let me explain."

Sasuke then explained everything that happened the ship, naruto's sword and his crew.

The council was stunned to hear all this, "So you're saying the ship obeyed him as long as he had that sword and his crew won't betray?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

Shikaku the spoke, "If what you're saying is true then engaging him on his ship is a bad move and we don't even know where he went, and he has a crew with undying loyalty, and I have to agree with Hiashi this is all your fault this incident could have been prevented if you had not killed him."

"One other thing how is he even alive we hanged him."

Next a shadow figure walked in, "Do you want to know how he's alive, I can explain it."

Everyone turned to see a man with a monkey on his shoulder.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU."

"My name is Hector Barbossa, Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

Choza was shocked, "Wait Captain of the Flying Dutchman isn't that the ship said to command the dead."

Hector smiled, "Not exactly."

Barbossa had a smirk on his face, "I see the show was good though worth the wait."

"What are you talking about, wait you knew this was going to happen why didn't you warn us."

"Why would I, he was once my first mate, and you had this coming treating a child like a monster even makes me sick."

Sakura began to yell, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU COME HERE TELLING US THIS WAS OUR FAULT, HE WAS A DEMON AND DEMONS NEED TO DIE."

"You really are stupid but I didn't come here to argue I came here to see what he's done to this pathetic excuse for a village, and I'm very impressed taking your gold, killing your military, and destroying the leaders pride, he has become a great pirate."

Most were pissed at this, but then Choza spoke up, "Hold on everyone instead of arguing let's get answers from him."

Hiashi, Shikaku and the other clans agreed, "Alright I'll answer your questions, first as captain of the Dutchman I give souls who don't want to die a choice to live 100 years before the mast, and my apprentice not only served, but inspired the crew and many said _We are proud to serve alongside a great pirate."_

Sasuke then had a question, "How did he have the ship, crew and the sword?"

"Ah good question, He asked me to revive the pearl and the crew as well and honestly that was more of a gift then a deal and I agreed, he then began pillaging in the Caribbean kings feared him and pirates as well except for one, I'm pretty sure you heard his name BLACKBEARD."

Many became scared after hearing his name, while Sasuke and his little group just smiled thinking this man could be paid to stop him.

Ino then spoke up, "Let's get Blackbeard to hunt him down!"

"Impossible, he's dead killed by Naruto."

Everyone screamed, "WHAT EXPLAIN."

"Alright, Naruto was pillaging an entire fleet of Spanish ships when Blackbeard showed up and began firing the crew was tired and then Naruto took the ship in close to fight Blackbeard and his crew alone, I watched in amazement as he was willing to give his life to help his crew get away, his crew left and there was Naruto fighting Blackbeard's crew. He fought nonstop for a whole 3 days until only Blackbeard was left, both very tired and continued to fight, he was fought against impossible odds the ship came to life and attacked him, but he kept fighting until he finally put a sword through his heart and took the sword of Blackbeard for himself."

Many became even more scared about this even Blackbeard himself couldn't stop him, the clans were just proud to see how strong he's gotten. Barbossa looked at the clock, "Well time for me to leave."

"Wait you can't leave we need more answers."

Barbossa looked back, "Sorry I can only step on land every ten years and time is almost up."

Barbossa disappeared and left everyone with nothing but fear of Naruto Uzumaki

_On the sea_

The crew was celebrating dancing, rum and the pile of gold, "HAHAHA we soon be living like kings."

Naruto came out of his cabin and the crew stopped what they were doing, "Well men what can I say MAKE WAY FOR TORTUGA."

The men agreed and Naruto took out his compass and it pointed northwest, "Cotton Northwest."

"_Barkg _Aye aye Captain barkg clear to sail."

The men danced and then Naruto began to sing

**Now we are ready to head for the horn**

The crew sang along **Way, ay, roll an' go!**

The crew sang all the way to Tortuga and everyone there was cheering for the return.

Naruto came to the front, "Well were successful Konoha has been attacked, get ready for the new age."

**Stopping here, ok I have been trying to write this chapter, but school has taken time away from it, so sorry.**

**Rate, comment, and ideas I'm open to them**

**Want any changes let me know.**


	5. The Next Step

**THE NEXT STEP**

_In Konoha_

After the battle everyone was clearing the mess the pirates made well everyone except for the clans they have begun their own private meeting.

Choza spoke, "Alright is everyone here."

Hiashi, "I think so, now it's time to decide what we have to do."

Shikaku, "We best decide who to side with if we stay in the village will be treated like mindless soldiers, but if we go with naru- I mean Captain Naruto will be branded as pirates and will fight the world."

Inochi, "Hard decision, but even if we decide to side with Captain Naruto we don't know where he is."

Tsune Inuzuka, "Before we decide what to do we best vote on the matter, now all in favor of siding with Captain Naruto raise your hands."

Every clan head raised their hands.

Choza looked at Inochi, "Inochi what about your daughter, ever since Naruto's death 10 years ago she is willing to do anything to please Sasuke."

Everyone looked at Inochi, "What daughter, I kicked her out of the clan when I found out she made us submit to Sasuke, she is no longer my daughter."

Hiashi spoke, "Alright now were all in agreement we join Naruto, but how do we contact him he left with his crew and set out to sea."

Inochi had an idea, "I have an idea that may work; now what if we send Konoha 12 to find him."

Tsune, "I'm not sure that is a good idea it means sending Sasuke to hunt him down and are you trying to get Naruto killed?

Inochi continued, "What I mean is we trick Sasuke and the council believing we set up a team to hunt him down, and give him our support."

Choza liked the idea, "That might just work if a team is set with the councils support Naruto could be found, and the Uchiha's pride could not refuse such an idea."

Shikaku, "Alright I think we are in agreement I'll set up a meeting tonight with the council."

_10:00 P.M._

The entire council was gathered and so was Sasuke the clans were ready to discuss their plans, while the elders, civilian council, and Sasuke especially were pissed to have a meeting this late.

One of the Civilian council members spoke, "WHAT THE HELL CALLING US THIS LATE FOR A MEETING."

Shikaku, "I called this meeting here because I think it's time for Hokage, so _Lord Uchiha _how about you?"

Most of the Civilian council were shocked to hear this and then Sasuke spoke, "Why do you want me to be Hokage you clans were always against it, is this because of Naruto?"

"Yes, since he's alive he can start giving secrets out to the other villages and if he does the villages could declare war and destroy our alliance."

Sasuke smirked, "Good it's about time."

Hiashi spoke, "Hold on Uchiha before we vote we the clans held our own meeting and came with this idea to not only give you support for Hokage, but hunt down Naruto."

Sasuke just looked at them them, "Ok tell me what you think we should do."

Hiashi then told him his idea, "Alright here's what we could do we thought it might be a good idea to have you and Konoha 12 go and find Naruto sincewe would be sending the best our clan has."

One of the councilmen spoke up, "Lord Uchiha this doesn't seem like a good idea at least half of Konoha 12 never had any ounce of loyalty to you-

Sasuke yelled, "ENOUGH, this is a great idea I can become Hokage and hunt down the DEMON for what he's done."

Tsunade spoke up, "Alright are we in agreement." Tsunade looked around and no one was against the idea. "Alright as my last moments as Hokage I step down due to Majority rule and give the position to Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "It's about time now as first order as Hokage I command Konoha 12 form a team to hunt down the notorious pirate and S rank criminal of the world Naruto Uzumaki, I will join them and my advisors Danzo, Koharu, and Homura will lead the village in my absence, lastly I want a ship Man-of-War class with a crew only loyal to me to run it as we hunt down Naruto Uzumaki."

The entire council agreed and began everyone left the room to have everything ready. The clans looked and agreed everything was falling into place and now they had to tell their kids their real mission.

_9:00 A.M. at Port Konoha_

The port was busy as normal selling, fishing, and unloading. All of Konoha 12 was there and saw their ship THE DEMON HUNTER a Man-of-War class that was probably the best ship Konoha could give it had 20 cannons on each side a mast with the Uchiha banner on the sails and it's flag had the Uchiha eyes a fitting name for what Sasuke plans however Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, and Neji knew their real mission was to request an alliance between The pirates and Konoha's clans. Next Sasuke appeared with his new loyal crew behind a total of 40 anbu black ops 20 from root and another 20 from the normal division amongst them was Yamato, the only wood style user and could be the best chance to subdue the pirates.

Sasuke then walked on his ship and turned around, "Welcome everyone to your S-rank mission as you know I the new Hokage are trying to hunt down the Notorious pirate criminal Naruto Uzumaki he has embarrassed me for the last time dying then coming back, destroying our military, and taking my eye he will pay for what he's done. Each of you have been chosen because I need the best, now the 20 anbu black ops will work the weapons on our ship and as for you Konoha 12 I expect great loyalty because you will be in charge of finding him and killing him. Finally if you hesitant even a little I'll kill you and feed your body to sharks understood."

The 20 anbu black ops shouted, "YES SIR." As for Konoha 12 they gave a sarcastic, "_YES SIR."_

Everyone one boarded the ship and everyone man their positions, Shikamaru took the compass and became Navigator, Chouji top canoeer, Neji Helm's man, Hinata lookout, Kakashi first mate, Sakura and Ino mained the swivels, Guy and Lee became in charge of moving heavy objects, everyone else just took up the cannons.

_In Tortuga_

Celebration with dancing, singing, and very heavy drinking, but in the tavern called HELL'S PALACE was filled with Naruto's crew singing and everyone who even went in heard the pirates singing.

**Yo Ho Yo Ho, A Pirates life for me (AN: Not writing the whole song)**

As for Naruto and his top crewmen instead of celebrating they have begun planning to free the new pirate lords, "Alright we have to decide who to free I say Gaara since I know him, I'm also betting it will be easy to free him, news may have spread of the destruction we caused, but moral has to be low."

Gibbs spoke up, "Are you sure Captain we just got back and rushing this may not be the smart choice."

"Aye Gibbs I know we just got back, but were pirates we don't make smart choices, we make mad choices."

Marty spoke, "Aye the captain right since when have we made smart choices I say let's go and free them once the Jinnchuriki are free men will rise up."

Ragetti spoke, "Let's go now soon will embarrass and spite on that dam excuse for a soldier."

Naruto then raised his rum, "ALRIGHT MEN I propose a toast to our victory, soon will roam free and know will stop us, TAKE WHAT YOU CAN GIVE NOTHING BACK SAVY."

The entire tavern raised their rum and then yelled, "TAKE WHAT YOU CAN GIVE NOTHING BACK." While the Hell's Palace was a pirate ran through the door and yelled, "CAPTAIN."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and he began talking, "Uchiha, ship, crew, hunt down, old friends on ship." Naruto then spoke, "Whoa man slow have some rum and explain." The pirate took some and calmed down and then said, "Sasuke Uchiha has become Hokage, he has a crew of his own made of anbu black ops, a ship called the Demon hunter, and he has given an order for Konoha 12 to hunt you down Captain."

The entire tavern was shocked to hear what the pirate told them, but then Naruto and his crew began to laugh, "HAHAHAHHAHA, really this is going to be fun let them try to bad they'll fail, ALRIGHT MEN HEAD TO THE PEARL AND MAKE WAY FOR SUNA."

"AYE _CAPTAIN_."

_On the Pearl_

Naruto took to the helm and looked at his compass and it pointed to eastwest, "Batton down the hatches, full sail northwest men."

Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Marty, Cotton Murtogg, and Mullroy appeared and Mr. Gibbs, "Captain there is still an issue we need to address, even if we free Gaara how are you going to make him a pirate lord, first off he will have no ship, second no crew, and third where will we take him so he's safe?"

"Follow me let me show you something." They followed him into his cabin**(AN: As for his what his cabin looks like just imagine what the Pearls cabin looked like at beginning of Dead man's chest.) **Naruto approached a closed cabinet and opened it and everyone saw 8 ships, "As for the ships each one can have these, crew well the Jinnchuriki are locked up in the villages most secure prisons that house from what I've heard any shinobi, civilian, or council member who have become enemies of Sasuke or allied with Gaara in the matter of my death, and as for safety to heal Shipwreck cove."

Everyone was shocked to hear, then Pintel, "WAIT CAPTAIN, THERE IS NO SHIPWRECK COVE IN THIS WORLD." Naruto then replied, "Well Pintel your right, but also wrong, there may be no Shipwreck cove right know, but I know where we can make a good fortress for one, any other questions." Naruto looked around, "That's what I thought head for Suna and man your postions I feel a battle coming our way soon."

Everyone yelled, "Aye Captain." Gibbs then walked out and yelled, "Man your postions make ready to sail for Suna to free the next pirate lord men." Naruto took the Helm and just looked out to sea and just collected his thoughts about his past.

_Flashback 100 years _

The entire crew aboard the Dutchman stopped what they were doing as Barbossa was about to make an announcement, as for Naruto he was just at the front of the ship drinking some rum, "That means you too First mate Naruto and HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL NOT TO DRINK MY SPECIAL RUM!" Naruto just replied, "Not enough to make stop Barbossa and what do you want." "First mate Naruto step forward, You have severed 100 years aborad the Dutchman and your time is finished and since you have worked your way up to first mate, I offer you any wish of your choosing."

The entire crew looked said to see their first mate leave he has really brightened up the crew, but never so proud to see a child become probably the best pirate since maybe Jack Sparrow or any other pirate lords, "Any wish you say savy, well I do have one, I WISH FOR THE BLACK PEARL TO RETURN FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE OCEAN AND THE CREW THAT SEVRED UNDER HER."

Barbossa looked at him as well as the crew like he was crazy, "That is a pretty tall order Naruto, but I see some of Jack and me has rubbed off on you so I shall grant it." Barbossa went to the front of the ship and then jumped in the water and then a whirlpool appeared, thunder began to strike and then a wrecked ship rose and then the ship changed almost like time was reversing on it, the mast attached itself and all the cracks in it disappeared and then the entire ship repaired itself, so it looked like a brand new ship. The whirlpool ended and the Black Pearl sailed once more, next souls began flying out of the water and then bones, organs, skin, clothes, and weapons began to appear on them. "What the hell's going were alive." Gibbs then yelled, "What's going on, wait THE FLYING DUTCHMAN THE BLACK PEARL WE'RE ALIVE WHO'S RESPONSIBLE."

Next everyone heard laughing and looked at the Pearl, "Tis me Gibbs." "Barbossa, why did you do this your Captain of the Dutchman?" "Oh I didn't do this one of my crewmen asked for this and I gave him the Pearl and your lives back, so you owe him your lives." Pintel then spoke, "Oh then who is this man I like to see him." "Come aborad the Pearl and find out." All the men brought back to life swam over to the Pearl and climbed it onto the deck. Once everyone climbed they saw Barbossa and some kid.

Gibbs then got up and spoke, "Alright Barbossa where is the pirate that asked for this." "Why he's right here, gentlemen let me introduce you to your new Captain, Captain Naruto Uzumaki."

The entire crew was shocked and then they all laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAAH." Pintel spoke, "This has got to be a joke a kid as our captain he couldn't hold his own."

Naruto was getting pissed, "Well then let's put that to the test then, alright all of you against me use whatever you want to kill me." Barbossa was just smiling, "Well that seems fair."

The entire crew pulled out their weapons swords and guns and charged, but before anyone could get close he began knock people out with just one fist, a pirate tried to cut him open, but he used his fist to break his arm, another pirate tried to shot him, but he moved to fast and head-butted him that knocked the pirate out. All that was left was Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Murtogg, and Mullroy.

"HAHAHAHAAH, well are you going to fight or do I have to turn you into women. They were all to scared, before them was a kid no not a kid a demon who shows no mercy or remorse, they all backed down and fell to their knees to scared to fight and then, "Well down you guys new you were out of you league and took the best route, I read a book about each of you I all I'm asking is for your loyalty to me, with me ask Captain will soon live as kings so what do you say. They all agreed to it since if he's captain they could live like kings

_Flashback end_

Looking back he knew he could never become a great shinobi, but a great pirate with this crew, "SET SAIL TO A NEW AGE MEN." "AYE CAPTAIN.

**AN: Done this one has taken me some time, but finally done.**

**AN: Now I want to add some romance, so should I make this a naruhina since well I'm a fan?**

**AN: Rate, Comment, tell me what you think.**


	6. Battle of Fort Suna

Battle of Fort Suna

_Aboard the Demon Hunter_

It was night time and everyone was sleeping except for certain members of Konoha 12, they sat below deck near the cargo with a lantern on and began talking about what to do if they found Naruto. Neji spoke up, "Alright looks like were all hear so we need to decide what to do when we find Naruto."

Kiba then spoke, "No doubt Sasuke will fight him along with the other members of the Black Ops, so do we give try to request an alliance in the confusion?" Shikamaru spoke, "No Sasuke would try to fight Naruto first." Hinata spoke, **(AN: Not making Hinata talk like she does since it's a waste of time) **"Well I have an idea that might work." Everyone looked at here to hear what she has to say, "Well with if Naruto took one of us prisoner and one of us told him of the alliance."

Chouji like the idea, "This just might work, I mean he is a pirate, don't they tend to take prisoners?" Asuma then spoke, "It is true, but say he doesn't take one of us prisoner, what then, Hinata's plan would fail and have to find new ways to form an alliance."

Lee went through his mind and then came up with the best way to take one of them prisoner, "I may have a way, If one of us pisses him off enough he may want to take that person prisoner and seems he doesn't want Sasuke prisoner at all, so next we should decide who will be the prisoner."

Guy spoke up, "Well it has to be someone Naruto can trust, but that won't be a problem so who should go." Everyone looked around and couldn't decide until a decision was made. "Ok the best person for this would have to be you Shikamaru you are the smartest and without a navigator Sasuke would become lost and we could injure too by sending you, all in favor."

Everyone agreed and thought it was time to go to sleep; however unknowing to them was Yamato listing on the converstion. Yamato was disguised as a crate thanks to his wood style.

"So that's why the clans gave their support for an alliance huh, well I'll make sure to stop it and make the clans finally pay, but telling the Uchiha would solve nothing best send a message to the elders."

_On the sea 12:00 P.M._

As for Naruto and his crew they stopped the ship to rest, but they needed to find the prison that housed Gaara so Naruto was planning with Gibbs. "Alright Captain before we start freeing Gaara we need to find out where he is."

"Oh no problem when I cleared the Vault in Konoha I snuck into the Uchiha's office and found a map that was marked wear the Jinnchuriki are housed." Naruto took out the map from his bag and rolled it and it showed the entire shinobi world. "Ok here's Suna and about 30 miles out is a prison that marked _Prison of the Demon lovers _it seems this is the best place to house him, I mean the landscape is in the area with little to no water the sun is beating down at about 150° and men there in the prsion work just digging for water.

Gibbs spoke, "Ok then we have our heading so let's go."

"Not yet Gibbs will go at night best time to sneak in and besides the crew is resting let's give them some rest will leave at six."

_6:00 P.M._

Naruto walked out of his cabin and yelled, "ALRIGHT MEN BREAK TIME OVER MAIN THE SAIL, BATTON DOWN THE HATCHES." Everyone heard their Captain and got back to work and took their positions they released the sails moved cargo and got the cannons ready in case of battle, then Naruto looked at his compass and marked Northeast, "Cotton set course for Northeast."

"Barkg Aye Captian."

Naruto took to the Helm and just relaxed, but then Gibbs came up, "Alright Captain we have a course, but how do free everyone in prison?"

"Oh that's easy I'll make the announcement, OK MEN WE HAVE TO FREE GAARA OF THE DESERT SO THIS IS HOW WERE GOING TO DO, JUST A SMALL TEAM WILL FREE SO IT WILL BE ME, GIBBS, MARTY, COTTON, MURTOGG, MULLROY, PINTEL, AND RAGETTI THE REST OF YOU WILL REAMIN ON THE SHIP UNTIL YOUR RELEASED."

After Naruto made his announcement the lookout yelled, "Landho." Naruto took his spyglass and saw the desert, "Men take us into shore." "Aye Captain."

The crew did what he said the Pearl met land and Naruto and all the names his announced jumped off the ship, and then Naruto put the ship in a bottle. "Cotton you're in charge of the ship during this rescue mission." Cotton just gave a nod alright men.

"Alright maties lets make our way to the prison then we come up with a plan." Everyone acknowledged what he said and began walking through the desert and after walking through the found what looked like a prison, but before they went any further they found a large boulder with plenty of shade to rest under so they went there to rest.

Ragetti spoke, "Finally some shade to relax under, any water left?"

Pintel spoke, "We still got some, but not much, what do we do now Captain?"

Naruto looked at them and at the prison, "Ok stay here I'm going to sneak in the prison and see what we're up against, savy." Everyone listened to what he said and just relaxed until he returns as for Naruto he walked to the prison, "Man this is terrible how anyone can deal with this kind of heat is beyond me."

Naruto just keep walking and eventually came close to the prison, but was this really a prison or a fort ready for war. Naruto needed to find way in without arousing suspicion, then a shinobi came walking he looked like any normal Suna shinobi, "HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER- WAIT YOUR NARUTO UZUMAKI WAIT TILL I TELL EVERYONE YOU'RE HERE,"

"No you won't." Before the suna guard could react he found a sword through his heart, "_You DEMON YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS." _Next he was dead then Naruto had the perfect way to get in, but first he looked through his supplies and found out who he was Goza he had a tanned skin, black goatee, brown eyes, and wore a suna jounin outfit.

"Alright I'll disguise myself as this guy and infiltrate the prison, but first I have to hide your body, well their's sand so bury you under it." Naruto began digging a hole deep enough so no one would find and then threw the body in and used a **Transformation Jutsu **to look like Goza, "Alright then now, I better hide my weapons too,"

Naruto put his weapons under a rock he found as well as his hat. Naruto then began walking to the front of the prison and asked, "Hey can you let me in." The men at the front looked down and one of them said, "Ah Goza done patrolling alright come in."

The doors opened and what he saw was horrible prisoners with nothing but underwear on digging in holes and a huge fence that only lets guards walk in**(AN: Think of Concentration camps during WW2) **then Naruto saw a young girl of about 15 getting whipped for driniking water that she found while digging and the guard yelled, "NO GOOD DEMON LOVER PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES."

The girl was getting whipped to the point where she was unconscious and then the guard yelled, "TAKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT TO HER CELL WITHOUT FOOD OR WATER FOR A WEEK."

Naruto was pissed, but he couldn't blow his cover and just keep walking forward, although it was hard to ignore this, Naruto eventually came to the area where prisoners are keep and walked in they were all empty, he assumed they were all outside until he came up on a large door that said, "DEMON'S CELL."

The door was about 10ft. tall and he saw a knob on it, he tried to open it, but it didn't work then a guard came up and asked, "Goza why are you trying to go in their?" Naruto turned around and saw the guard with a tray of rice and water. Naruto responded, "I was wondering if I can go in and put the DEMON in his place."

"Well if that's what you wanted then come in."

Naruto and the guard went in and Naruto saw a bridge to the center of the room and when he looked down it looked like an bottomless pit, he and the guard keep moving and eventually made it and their he saw Gaara he was chained up like an animal, he had a metal mask on with chains on every side attached to the floor, his arms were extended upwards with more chains that had kunai's pierced in his forearm, shoulder, and hands, he had chains wrapped around his legs and around his waist chains that attached to his waist and then to the floor, finally he had no clothes and there were burns marks of the Uchiha crest on his entire chest and back, Naruto was pretty pissed to see him like this. **(AN: Think of when Kratos when he was chained up in God of War Ascension.)**

The guard then threw his food and water on the ground so he couldn't reach it and Gaara tried to get some, but couldn't even get close, then the guard spoke, "WHAT'S HE MATTER DEMON CAN GET YOUR FOOD, LET ME HELP," The guard got some of the rice and threw it at his face and there was nothing he could do about.

"Goza go ahead and do what you want so we can leave."

"You go ahead and leave this is personal." "Alright see ya around."

Gaara just looked up and said, "Go ahead and do what you want I have nothing to live for anymore, my freedom taken away all because the world wanted power, my only friend dead, and I just want to die."

"You say you friend is dead are you sure, have you not heard."

Gaara looked at him with a confused look, "What news?"

"Konoha has been attacked by pirates; Sasuke lost one of his eyes, and was humiliated, by." Gaara was shocked to hear this then said, "BY WHO BY WHO."

Goza then released the transformation and shocked Gaara so much he wanted to cry, "By me Captain Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto your alive, but how?!"

"I'll explain later, but I'm here to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Gaara asked with curiosity.

"The kind that can give you your freedom."

"Alright what is it."

"Ok, right now I'm trying to induct 8 new pirate lords and I have a list which you're on, but I also want to destroy this empire, if I free you do you promise to become the pirate lord of Suna?"

Gaara just looked at him and began thinking then came up with his answer, "Deal I hope you have a plan to get me out."

"You could say that right now I need to see what I'm up against, can you tell the security in this place?"

"Yes, as you saw this is a prison to house me and any who sided with me so anyone who has been imprisoned works till they drop dead, now as for security they have at least 200 guards with over 100 prisoners, half of which are imprisoned shinobi, other half are just citizen's, they keep us in order, by placing a seal on everyone which paralyzes anyone who tries to escape or riot. To shut it down you need to kill the warden, careful with him he's an anbu level suna shinobi who would gladly kill his own to escape. Now as you came in you saw a total of 5 towers each has at least 5 shinobi in each tower always watching, 50 of them patrol the wall, 25 watch over the prisoners, another 50 guard the outside of the prison, and the last 50 guard me."

Naruto just processed everything he learned, "Ok thanks, and are your brother and sister here?" "Yes, their treated like any other prisoner and dig holes all day." "Will these 100 men and women fight alongside you when you become a pirate?"

"Yes, all these people rioted when I was imprisoned, so they will." "Alright then thanks Gaara I'll free you tonight, along with everyone else in here."

Naruto then left and transformed into Goza and walked out of the prison, gathered his weapons and hat he hid, and back to his crew. Everyone saw their Captain coming, "Alright men I got what I needed now let me tell what I've learned."

Naruto told them everything and was about to tell them how to free everyone, "Ok here's what we're going to do Ragetti use your sword and clear the 50 guards on the outside, Mutrogg use your voodoo to clear the walls, Mullroy and Pintel I want you to clear the towers, Marty go back in the ship and bring about 5 cannons with some crewmen to destroy the front door when I give the signal, Cotton and Gibbs when the prisoners are free open the bottle and clear the fields with the rest of the shinobi."

Gibbs then spoke, "What about you Captain?"

"Me I'm going to kill the warden to destroy the seal then when that's done I'll set the office on fire, and Marty when you see the fire use the cannons, after that I'll free everyone including Gaara." Everyone acknowledged what he said.

Cotton took out the ship in a bottle took the cork off and Marty was sucked inside.

_The Black Pearl_

Everyone on the ship was relaxing until they saw Marty falling in the water, he swam over to the Pearl and made it on deck, "Marty what are you doing here?"

"Captain needs 5 cannons and I need at least 10 people to come well?" 10 pirates stepped forward and grabbed 5 cannons alright, "HEY COTTON LET US OUT." Cotton took off the cork and 5 cannons along with Marty and 10 pirates were out, one of the pirates's over-reacted, "WHAT WE HAVE TO PUSH THIS ON SAND." Naruto then heard him and replied, "Yes, you have until 9:00 tonight to get them to the front of the Prison." The pirate just stopped knowing their Captain ordered it.

Marty and the 10 pirates began pushing the cannons, but they were having so much trouble since it was impossible to get the cannons there, but it was around 8:30 at night and they finally made it and all they had to do was wait until Marty sees the signal. Gibbs and Cotton decided to wait for the signal with Marty.

_With Ragetti_

Ragetti was walking to the prison and saw a group of 50 guards just relaxing drinking and talking, Ragetti pulled his sword out, but one of the guards saw him, "Hey one-eye what are you doing with that sword?" Ragetti just ignored them and rushed towards them and sliced the gurads neck, that got the rests attention and began fighting, but out of all of them only 10 were shinobi. The other non-shinobi just ran are tried using their swords to kill him, Ragetti saw an attack coming for his head he just moved to the side and tripped him and then used his sword to slice his neck, ten more surrounded him and charged, but Ragetti just jumped up in the air and due to the fact they couldn't stop 5 were accidentally killed the others pulled the swords out and saw he was behind them, Ragetti sliced 3 of their necks and the other 2 moved to the side and tried to flank him, but it didn't work and Raggetti used his sword and jabbed it into one of their hearts and disarmed the others sword and jabbed it through his skull, Ragetti then rushed the rest of the non-shinobi and killed all of them leaving only the 10 shinobi, they were all too scared to fight him, until one yelled** Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu **a giant spike came out of the ground and flew towards Ragetti, all he did was jump on the spike and began running on top of it Ragetti jumped off it and sliced the shinobi's neck.

The other nine just yelled **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, **the fire came at Ragetti and then he took cover under the sand and as soon as the fire died down he came up underneath them and cut all of them in half, "Done no need to worry about this bunch now I'll just relax." Ragetti sat on top of one of the bodies and waited till this was over.

_With Murtogg_

He eventually climbed the wall with his voodoo powers he knew the prison had about 5 walls with only 10 guards at on each he got up and 10 gurads saw him, "YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE." Murtogg took out his staff and began say something "Meta cmfer neta hur fo."

Next thing they noticed their swords came out of their sheathes and through their hearts, one of the guards began to speak, "Wh-at t-he he-ll ar-e yo-u." The guard then drop dead and Murtogg didn't want to waste time so he said, "Hife toke sha nmer kalla fig to."

Every guard on the wall began having bad luck some tripped and fell off the wall and were crushed to death, others couldn't control their bodies and committed suicide and soon enough all the guards on the wall were dead.

"Now to wait I guess to have some rum." Murtogg took some out and just drank.

_With Pintel and Mullroy_

Pintel and Mullroy used grappling hooks after noticing the walls guards have been killed they climbed up and noticed 5 towers each near the walls the good thing is none have noticed their guards have been killed, "Ok Pintel I'll stay here and use my rifle to shoot them once you're in the towers."

"Gotcha I'll use my pistols to kill them before they have time to alert the gurads." After that Mullroy took our his rifle and began loading it while he was doing that Pintel went over to the towers and climbed the stairs he climbed them and saw that they were all asleep so he quickly took our his pistols and shot each of them

Mullroy was quickly sniping men on towers and soon enough there was only one tower left and Pintel was already there, but he had to be careful this was just above the wardens office so he had to keep It quiet so instead of using pistols he used a grenade with poison inside so he lit it and it didn't explode a instead a greenish came out the guards woke up and soon the men couldn't breathe and they died, Pintel ran from the gas and went back to Mullroy, "It's done, now what Mullroy?" "All we can do is what and see what the Captain will do."

_With Naruto_

Naruto looked around the prison with his spyglass and everyone had done their job and without raising the rest of the guards and all that was left was to kill the warden. He made his way to the warden's house and it looked like the Kazekage's tower back in Suna so Naruto walked he made his way to the office and saw the Anbu his entire face was covered and he wore an suna anbu uniform, he had brownish skin, green eyes, and one of his sleeves were ripped off and on the arm was tattoos of Konoha, Suna, and the Uchiha crest.

He was filling some reports when Naruto walked in and spoke, "Well well Captain Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto just replied, "You seem familiar? Have I threatened you before?"

The anbu just stared at him and placed his pencil down, "No we have never met, but I sensed your presence the moment you walked and I looked at my cameras I saw your transformation and well as your escape plan impressive you managed to kill all the shinobi here, but did you think you could kill me before I alert the last of my guards and Suna?"

"Oh I'm not killing you here."

"Really, so you intend to let me live?"

"I don't know they depends if you break the seal on the prisoners."

"I can't do that, this seal keeps me as much of a prisoner as them, I don't care for Uchiha at all, I really wanted Gaara to be free, but Sasuke knew I was the best shinobi in the village and the only one who could subdue Shukaku, so he used my family and threatened to kill them if I don't watch over him."

"I understand, where is your family?" The anbu replied "There in Suna at my house." "How about I free them and you could stay somewhere you don't have to live in fear?"

"I say deal, but how do you intend to do that?" "Easy come with me." Naruto took his eye patch off and teleported him and the anbu to his house in Suna. "Now before we go any further I need to know your name."

"My name is Jin."

"You want me to free them break the seal on the prisoners." "Ok you're definitely serious about freeing them." Jin went through a number of seals and said, "**UNSEAL**"

_Back in the Prison _

Kankuro was resting from his day when he noticed his seal disappeared, "What what's going on." He went out to his cell door and talked to Temari who was right next to him, "Hey Temari is your seal gone."

"Yes, is the warden dead?"

"Who knows." Then the entire prison began to act up they were yelling _freedom, death to the Uchiha, free Gaara_.

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto and Jin were on top of the house, "Ok jin tell me who lives here?" "My wife, my 15 year old son, and my newborn daughter, you said there is a place so we don't live in fear, where?" "My home and the only place Sasuke could never find Tortuga."

Jin acknowleged what he said and they moved in the house and Jin went to wake his family. Everyone came downstairs, "Honey why have you waked us up I just put Lin to sleep." She then looked and saw him, "Honey why is Captain Naruto Uzumaki , he's a wanted criminal." Their son soon came down, "What's going on, HEY YOUR CAPTAIN NARUTO UZUMAKI."

"I am" Their son was shocked and then, "Can I join your crew?" The entire family was shocked to hear and then his wife Jen asked, "Ginjo I thought you wanted to be a shinobi?"

"I did, but after seeing what Sasuke did to us and dad I want to make him PAY." Naruto then replied, "I think about, but right now I need to get you guys to safety, gather your things you leaving?"

Jin told them the same thing and they grabbed everything they could and soon ready to leave, "Ok then in order to get you to safety I need to keep you safe, so hold on." Naruto used his eye and everyone was back in the office, "Ok go to the wall and meet my crew and tell them, _The fox gazes on his prize, _I need to set this place on fire." They all listened and left the building and Naruto laid a very heavy explosive and the place was destroyed.

Jin and his family went to the wall and saw Pintel and Mullroy, "PUT YOUR HANDS UP." "Wait your captain sent us." "Oh ya prove it."

"The fox gazes on his prize." They lowered their weapons and Mullroy said, "I guess the Captain did send you what do you want?"

"Get us to Tortuga."

"Only the Captain can do that you have to wait until the prison break is over."

Then they saw Jin's office explode and their daughter Lin began crying, "Sh sh Lin hear have your bottle."

_With Marty_

Marty looked up and saw the fire, "That's the signal, Ok men load the cannons."

The men loaded the cannons and then Marty said, "READY, AIM, FIRE."

The cannons hit and soon the metal door was blown off and Cotton and Mr. Gibbs ran right where there were a group shinobi in the yard waiting, "Fools you may have destroyed our forces, but will make sure to kill you _Helm's Master Cotton _and _Demon Pirate Gibbs_. Cotton and Gibbs looked at each and then they heard laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA, really land lovers, but you are completely outnumbered and out matched." They were confused and then Cotton opened the bottle and the Black Pearl came out with the crew and soon jumped off began killing all of them.

_With Naruto_

Naruto came to the prison cell and kicked the door opened and heard, "_Freedom, Kill the Uchiha, Free Gaara." _

A guard soon began yelling, "SILENCE DEMON LOVERS YOU DON'T DESERVE FREEDOM, NO ONE COULD KILL THE UCHIHA, AND GAARA WILL NEVER BE FREE."

Naruto turned on the lights and every prisoner looked and saw him Temari and Kankuro just cried and then he began saying, "Do you men want freedom?"

"YES"

"Would you become a pirate?"

"YES"

"Would you kill any who ally with the Uchiha?"

"YES"

"Would you follow Gaara into davy jones locker?"

"YES"

"Well I guess that settles it."

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE AND SAY THAT YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS."

Naruto just looked at him with a very insane look and began laughing, "HAHAHAHAAH, how do you plan to kill a dead man!"

Then Naruto pulled took of his eye patch off and **Shinra Tensei **and soon all the men were forcefully slammed into the wall and couldn't move, "GET US DOWN!"

"Why should I, you treat these men and women like monsters and use your own power against them, I think it best to leave you at their mercy although I seriously doubt they have any."

Naruto keep his hand up so they couldn't move and moved over to the lever that released all the prisons, he pulled and soon everyone was out and moved to the guards, then one girl asked to release a certain guard and Naruto did, "Do you remember me from early."

The guard looked at her and it was the same 15 year old girl he whipped for using water, "Do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care DEMON lover."

"I am Gaara's student Matsuri and you'll die for what you've done as will the rest of you."

The guard were eventually dropped and got up ready to fight, Naruto then spoke up, "You all need weapons here."

Through Naruto's rinneagan crates of swords and pistols came out so the men and women grabbed them, as for Kankuro and Temari the found their weapons puppets and Temari's fan.

Naruto decided to free Gaara, Kankuro then spoke, "Naruto where you going?"

Naruto responded, "To free you Captain maties." Then 20 gurads moved in front of him, "HELL NO WERE LETTING YOU FREE HIM."

"Get out of my way I could kill you in a matter of seconds."

"Really I like to see you try."

"You ask and shall receive savy."

All of a sudden a skeleton appeared, "**Susano'o**." It took the form of Davy Jones, 10 feet tall, wearing his usually outfit, on one hand he had a normal pirates sword and a pistol in the other hand and chained to his belt was the chest for his heart, but this Jones had an aura of orange around and looked the devil. Naruto just had a peaceful look and then Jones opened the chest and then the guards could feel the hearts beginning ripped out and how right they were their hearts came out of their throats and the veins snapped and flew right into the chest, Jones closed in and the guards were dead.

Naruto deactivated it and the rest of the guards soon lost hope and then the prisoners began killing the rest of the gurads slicing their hearts, shooting their necks, one said, "**Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu**" 5 spikes came out of the ground go thought 5 guards chest killing them.

Matsuri then slowly jabbed her sword into her favorite guard, "_You'll pay for this ah._" "Sure I will."

Naruto looked and saw every guard was dead and Naruto and the rest opened the door to Gaara's cell and Naruto cut through all his chains and put one arm around him, "Come on Gaara let's get to my ship, the rest of you too." Everyone listened to what he said and went out of the cell and noticed the ship in the court yard with Pirates relaxing and having fun

"MR. GIBBS."

"Aye Captain."

"Get Gaara here a doctor and all this men and women food and water."

"Aye Captain, WE NEED A DOCTOR AND GIVE ANY FOOD OR WATER YOU HAVE TO THESE PRISONERS."

**AN: Finally done, Ok tell me what you think, rate, and Comment, any changes let me know.**

**AN: Ok it's official votes are to 25 to 23 this will be a Naruhina fanfic, **


	7. Shipwreck Cove

Shipwreck Cove

**AN: Before I continue this story I just want people to know that each Jinnchuriki will be in different villages, for example Yugito will be from the hidden sound and I'm thinking of putting Roshi in the hidden grass.**

_The Black Pearl_

Naruto's crew gave out any food or water they had and Naruto took Gaara on the Pearl, took him below deck and lied him down on a couple of crates that were available, "Just relax right now I'll see if I can find someone to heal you."

Gaara just looked at him and said, "You don't have and doctors or medical shinobi?" Naruto just responded, "No as pirates are idea of healing is cutting off a leg or something, so just wait and see what I can find."

Naruto left Gaara and went on deck and saw the prisoners chowing down the food and water like they haven't eaten in weeks, somewhere just relaxing and playing cards, but there is a few that where crying and couldn't believe them and Gaara where finally free. Naruto turned around and saw Jin and his family just relaxing, "Hey Jin I don't suppose you're a medic nin?" Jin just looked up and said, "Sorry only good for fighting not healing, I'm sure you'll find someone though."

While Naruto and Jin where talking Jin's son spoke up and said, "If you're looking for a medic nin I might be able help." Jin looked at his son with shock and said, "Son you're a medic, since when?"

"I've been studying medicine, healing, and medical ninjutsu in secret, I could be on par with Tsunade and if the village or the Uchiha ever found out they would force me to join the ranks." Naruto looked at him with shock, "Hey land lover your only 15 and say you could be as good as Tsunade, if you can heal Gaara then I'll let you join my crew, we could use a doctor so show me what you can do, what's your name?" "You can call me Gin Captain."

Naruto and Gin went below deck, "Show me what you can do Gin." Gin looked examined his body, "Ok we have some deep cuts, broken ribs, leg, and arm, internal bleeding around the large intestines, cracked skull, and a concussion, it's amazing he's still alive Ok let's start with your deep cuts, you got a large one on your back, 6 small ones on the chest alright let's get started." Gin put his hands on his back and activated his healing ability, it looked like a greenish aura and Gaara's wound was healing and closed up. Gin moved to the front and did the same with his cuts. "Ok let's stop the internal bleeding, ok Captain I need you to hold him down, the only way to stop the internal bleeding is to open him up and let me stop it."

"Ok **Shadow Clone Jutsu**," Soon three clones appeared and held Gaara down, Jozu then spoke, "Ok Gaara this is going to hurt so brace yourself." Jozu then used a scapel he had and opened him up, "AHAHAHAHA, please stop." "Ok here's the bleeding Ok looks like the intestines area needs stiches," Gin then got a needle and thread to sew it and soon the large intestines bleeding stopped and closed his stomach up, "Ok Gaara the only way to stop the pain is take some of these pills for a month and you'll be just fine, now as for you broken bones I think it best to put a cast on and rest for now."

Gin then got some rags he found and wrapped one around his arm, leg, and a few around the ribs. "All that's left is your cracked skull which I can heal that quickly." Gin activated his healing ability and the cracked skull was all healed up.

"Alright I'm done, now Gaara it will take a few months to heal your broken bones and have your concussion go away so I suggest as your doctor no strenuous activities for at least 3 months."

Gaara just looked at him, but was in a lot of pain so he took some of the pills and went to sleep, "Good job kid or should I say head doctor of the Black Pearl, Ok now that's out of the way we need to go above and get you all somewhere safely."

The two went above deck and Jin and everyone else noticed his son covered in blood, "SON WHAT HAPPENED I HEARED SCREAMING." Naruto then spoke up, "Your son just proved himself a smart boy and my new doctor, he also just saved Gaara, so he'll be alright savy."

Naruto went to the front of the ship and noticed the crew and prisoners just relaxing, some even asleep, "OK EVERYONE NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU FREEMEN, do you wish to be pirates, if you don't your welcome to leave and live the rest of your lives whichever way you want, those who stay must swear loyalty to your new Captain Gaara of the Desert, so do want to stay or leave?"

All the prisoners soon looked at each other and noticed that no one was leaving and everyone said, "WE WILL STAY."

Naruto just smirked and said, "Smart choice, but until Gaara is fully healed you will stay at Tortuga, so I need everyone to board the ship right now." Naruto's crew and the prisoners did and Naruto jumped off and used his bottle to put them in and began walking to the sea."

_In the bottle_

Kankuro was amazed, "How in the world did he do that, this is unreal." Gibbs came up behind him, "You want to know, land lover, he gained the ability to put ships in bottles after killing Blackbeard and taking his sword, so there you go."

Temari just looked at him and asked, "Who are you guys none of you seem the least bit sane to free us." The crew began laughing and then Marty came behind her, "Your right young lady we are not sane and that's why we do this crazy stuff, it takes and insane person to do something this crazy, but it takes a mad Captain to want us to do this HAHAHAHAHAH." Gibbs then brought out the rum, "Ok men raise your bottles, remember this as pirates you look out for yourself and take what you can and never submit to those who impose tyranny so give nothing back, TAKE WHAT YOU CAN." The rest of the crew said, "GIVE NOTHING BACK."

_With Naruto_

Naruto began walking through the desert with the heat beating down on him until he finally came to the sea; he then splashed some water on him to deal with the heat, "Alright time to let them out."

Naruto opened the bottle and the ship with everyone came out and moved into the water. As for Naruto he swam out to the ship and climbed it everyone stared at him, Naruto moved to the helm and took his compass pointing towards Tortuga, "MEN MAIN THE SAILS, BATTON DOWN THE HATCHES SET COURSE FOR TORTUGA, the rest of you get below deck until we reach port.

The distance to Tortuga was about a 2 day sail to Naruto and his crew just relaxed until they got there.

_2 days Later with Sasuke_

As for Sasuke he was plotting trying to find out where Naruto is, so far he's made contact with everyone, but Suna and he's waiting for the report to come in. Sasuke was in his private cabin looking the map of the shinobi world and starting feeling pain coming from his missing eye, then somebody barged in, "LORD UCHIHA!"

Sasuke was getting pissed at this man, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU CANNOT BARGE IN WHEN I'M BUSY."

"Apologies, but sir I think you should read today's paper, the DEMON'S in it." Sasuke was shocked and ripped the paper out his hands are read it, "2 days ago Gaara of the Desert and 100 of Suna's deadliest criminals have escaped from prison, the warden of the Prison has gone missing as well as his family, and the only witness was a shinobi from Suna coming to deliver a report who said he saw a ship disappear, and a man walking towards, the witness looked through the prison and nobody was left alive, but a dying man revealed the person responsible was Notorious Pirate "Demon" Naruto."

After reading the article Sasuke was beyond pissed and stormed out to the ship and began barking orders, "EVERYONE FRONT AND CENTER." They all listened and everyone was on deck, "You best listen because Naruto has freed Gaara as well as Suna's deadliest criminals, Seems he was serious about freeing them so if that's true then as of this moment _WE ARE AT WAR_, so be prepared I expect full loyalty from all of you."

Then Sasuke heard clapping and turned around, "So little brother how have you been." "Itachi why the hell are you here!"

Itachi just looked at him with a blank look and said, "To offer an alliance between the Akatsuki and Konoha." Everyone was shocked and Sasuke asked, "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch we see the threat of Naruto and his crew after freeing Gaara and if he keeps this up we will never achieve our goal." Sasuke just looked at him and said, "What is the goal of Akatsuki anyway?"

"Don't know better talk to our leader about that, but this alliance is only temporary after Naruto is dead we are enemies again, so how about the alliance?"

Sasuke just pondered what he was offering he knew the Akatsuki were all S-rank shinobi, but Naruto was also dangerous if not more and if he accepts his old teammate could be taken down and gain a new ship and the sword he has had his eye on since he invaded Konoha, "Alright Itachi you have a deal, but if you stab me in the back I'll kill and finally avenge my clan."

"You best put the hatred aside right now, until Naruto is dead." "Don't worry my hatred for that filthy pirate is greater than trying to kill you." "Good, I'll deliver the message."

Next thing everyone knew Itachi changed into a bunch of crows and disappeared, "HAHAHAHAHA, with Akastuki on my side he that no good pirate will never win."

Yamato then approached, "Apologies Captain, but don't get too arrogant he is very dangerous and if he does free the rest of the Jinchuriki theirs no guarantee we could win even with those criminals."

Sasuke just ignored him and had nothing, but a pride look on his face.

_Hidden Location_

"Well Itachi did he agree?" Itachi shook his head.

"Good now with the Hokage under us with can capture Naruto and extract the Kyuubi from him, and kill your brother as well."

"HAHAHAHAHA, well well Itachi things are looking good for us." Itachi looked at his partner and agreed with him, "Samehada**(AN: Don't know if I spelled this right) ** has really been acting up since he returned."

_Tortuga_

"Men prepare to drop the anchor and prepare for our next stop Shipwreck Cove at about 9:00 tomorrow."

All the men agreed and went straight for the tavern as for Naruto he stayed on the ship with the prisoners and Gaara to help them out, "Alright since your new here there are not many rules on this island, so the only rule you need to know is DON'T PISS ANYONE OFF, ESPECIALLY ME got it?"

Everyone shook theirs head yes, "Good you can leave now, but be back here tomorrow at 9:00 ok, Jin your family stays and wells as you Kankuro, Temari, Gaara."

Everyone else left except for those he called, "Ok Jin, let's take care of your family, where's your son?"

Next they heard footsteps coming and saw Gin with new clothing, he wore a plain white pirates shirt with black anbu pants, with a number of daggers strapped across his chest and waist, Naruto counted a total of 40 attached, he had a yellow bandana tied acorss his head showing is dark brown hair, he had green hazel eyes and a tattoo on his face of a pirate skull with crossed swords.

"Yes Captain?" "Gin you look good, but now Jin your family needs a place to stay so here is a deed to a house in town, it should be nice for you at least." Jin took the deed , "Thank you Naruto you've been very kind to me and my entire family, and Gin you're sure you want to serve him?"

"I have never been more sure of anything." Jin acknowledged him and saw a spark of courage in his eyes, "Ok I'll take my family to the house, you coming Gin."

"Hold on he'll meet you're their, he needs to stay right now." "Alright then come let's go to our house."

Jin and his family left and Naruto began his business with Gaara and his brother and sister, "Ok you four follow me."

The four entered his cabin and Naruto opened a closet with ships inside them, "Ok Gaara take your pick."

"You giving one of these ships?" "Yes, you can't be a Captain of a ship, without a ship."

Gaara acknowledged and moved to pick one, "The Queen Anne's Revenge manned by Blackbeard, good choice it's yours Captain Gaara, but don't open it until we get to shipwreck cove tomorrow."

The three of them shook their heads yes, "Ok you three can go enjoy the life of my island."

Gaara and his siblings left and Naruto rummaged through his chest and took out a book, "Ah here we are." Naruto threw it on the table and Gin saw it said _The Pirates Code _"Captain what is this?"

"This is the code all pirates live by and I want you to read and know what we live by, but I'll tell you the main ones so here they are." 

**(AN: I did my research on pirate codes and found the one very similar to Potc)**

Every Man Shall obey civil Command; the Captain shall have one full Share and a half of all Prizes; the Master, Carpenter, Boatswain and Gunner shall have one Share and quarter.

If any Man shall offer to run away, or keep any Secret from the Company, he shall be marooned with one Bottle of Powder, one Bottle of Water, one small Arm, and Shot.

If any Man shall steal any Thing in the Company, or game, to the Value of a Piece of Eight, he shall be marooned or shot.

If any time we shall meet another Marooner that Man shall sign his Articles without the Consent of our Company, shall suffer such Punishment as the Captain and Company shall think fit.

That Man that shall strike another whilst these Articles are in force, shall receive Moses' Law (that is, 40 Stripes lacking one) on the bare Back.

That Man that shall snap his Arms, or smoke Tobacco in the Hold, without a Cap to his Pipe, or carry a Candle lighted without a Lanthorn, shall suffer the same Punishment as in the former Article.

That Man shall not keep his Arms clean, fit for an Engagement, or neglect his Business, shall be cut off from his Share, and suffer such other Punishment as the Captain and the Company shall think fit.

If any Man shall lose a Joint in time of an Engagement, shall have 400 Pieces of Eight ; if a Limb, 800.

If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that Man that offers to meddle with her, without her Consent, shall suffer present Death.

Every person whether enemy of friend calls parley shall speak with the Captain and not be killed.

The pirate king shall be elected by the 9 pirate lords.

**(AN: The last 2 I put in myself since their important to the Potc story)**

"These are the main rules of pirates remember them and love them, you can leave now enjoy yourself."

Gin left and Naruto went to the helm and turned around, "Well is our plan going well?"

"Yes, Captain the pieces are falling into place soon pirates will rule the world."

"Good you've been doing well, _Itachi_, oh that reminds me here one of Sasuke's eyes for you."

Naruto handed Itachi the eye and Itachi had an evil look on his face, "Good now I need the other." "Don't worry you'll get it just be patient."

Itachi then jumped off the ship and disappeared, while Naruto just stared off into space and drank some rum and sang, "Yo ho a pirates life for me."

_9:00 A.M._

Everyone was on the ship and ready to sail as well as the prisoners, Naruto came out of his cabin and moved to the helm and his compass and it pointed to the east, "Men set sail for Shipwreck Cove."

The entire crew began to release the sails and soon the ship is on the move and Naruto let Cotton steer the ship and just stood next to it, then Gaara came up, "Naruto where are we going?"

"Shipwreck Cove the impenetrable fortress." "Where is it?" "You'll see now just relax until then."

Naruto then began singing, "Now we are ready to head for the horn." The rest of the crew sang along.

It took almost a whole day to sail there, but Pearl was finally made, "Where here."

Everyone was confused since there was nothing but whirlpools here, Gibbs spoke up, "Uh Captain I know you're not bright, but there is nothing here."

Naruto just stared at the sea and then an island appeared out of know where and the whirlpools died down, "Good forward men."

The Pearl went forward and entered the cove**(AN: Same cove from World's End) **and saw the center piece inside, but what threw everyone was off was the yelling, "DAM YOU JONES I TOLD YOU THAT'S MY SWORD." "WELL I TOLD YOU ROGER THAT'S IT'S MINE AND SHUTUP BEFORE I THROW YOUR SKELETON ASS IN THE OCEAN AGAIN."

Everyone, but Naruto and the crew knew that yelling, "Huh those two are always at each other's throat."

Gaara just looked at him, "Naruto who were arguing." "The king of the dead Jolly Roger and the previous Captain of the Flying Dutchman Davy Jones."

The ship came into dock and the anchor was dropped and Naruto walked off and called their names, "DAVY JONES JOLLY ROGER GETS YOUR UNDEAD ASSES DOWN HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH FOR A 5 TIME."

Jones and Roger jumped down and the prisoners were scared, "Well you two what was the argument this time, someone stole some rum, killed you, sunk you ship, or did you lose a card game?"

Neither spoke and Naruto just shook his head with a very pissed off look, "Ok now that that's over ladies and gentlemen say hello to my advisors the one with a squid beard is Davy Jones and the skeleton is Jolly Roger, YOU BEST BELIEVE IN GHOST STORIES CAUSE YOUR IN ONE NOW."

**AN: Ok good enough tell me what you think.**

**AN: Ok I know this may anger people, but I'm taking a break from this story for 2 reasons**

**1 black flag comes out next week and I'm thinking putting the naval combat from the game into this story and I'll get wrapped up in it.**

**2 I am really stressed out from school especially Pre-calcu and I need to do what I can to bring up because I have an F and if that's on my report card my parents will take my computer away for a good month or 2 so good luck to me god knows I need it.**


End file.
